Any device that is capable of connecting to a network, such as a telecommunications network or the Internet, will be referred to herein as a connected device. Connected devices might include telecommunications devices such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants, general purpose computing devices such as desktop computers and portable computers, and special purpose computing devices such as set-top boxes. Connected devices that are easily portable will be referred to herein as mobile devices.